Order and Chaos
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: One represented Order; the other represented Chaos. A series of ficlets delving into the relationship between Duke Persis and General Zelgius. Major Spoilers For PoR and RD. Zephi pairing ZelgiusXSephiran
1. Obey only me

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: One represented Order; the other represented Chaos. A series of ficlets delving into the relationship between Duke Persis and General Zelgius. Major Spoilers For PoR and RD. Zephi pairing (ZelgiusXSephiran)

Shadow Hylian: Each of these ficlets are either based on a particular moment from PoR/RD, or prompt-based. Suggestions on future prompts are welcomed. Sephiran is characterised a little bit differently than his usual 'kind-hearted' personality. I wanted to give him a bit more depth to his character, so he's a bit more possessive and controlling than he would usually seem.

Thanks to The Unknown Thing for beta-ing this for me.

Warning: This is a Slash fic (MxM pairing), so if you're uncomfortable with that then turn back now.

Setting: PoR. After BK's defeat at Castle Nados.

* * *

Ficlet 1: Obey Only Me

Sephiran didn't need the visual confirmation that his subordinate had arrived. The senator had heard the sound of Zelgius teleporting into the Mainal Cathedral using the arcane warp powder, and knew that his pawn had come back to him.

"You have returned." Sephiran observed idly as he turned around, casting his dark gaze over the raven haired man now kneeling at his feet and the senator noticed that his subordinate had been wise enough to discard the black armour of his other alias before teleporting to him.

"I have failed you, Master Sephiran."

"Stand." the chancellor commanded and Zelgius obeyed as he always did. The Duke of Persis approached where the Begnion general stood, noting the deep sword wounds in his right shoulder and across his torso. "You were defeated at Nados Castle?" Sephiran inquired, tracing the slash wound across his chest and examining the crimson liquid staining the senator's long thin fingertips, contrasting with his pale skin.

"Gawain's son would have reached Melior by now." Zelgius spoke, "The Crimean army believes that I was defeated when Nados Castle collapsed. I can no longer return to Daein as a spy, but I can still serve you."

"No matter. With Crimea, Begnion, Daein and Gallia battling amongst themselves the Goddess may yet be awakened and her judgement passed down upon us. Almost the entire continent is at war." Sephiran turned away, retrieving his Mend staff and returned to his subordinate. "Be still so that I can heal your wounds." the senator requested, resting the blue orb at the tip of the staff upon Zelgius' back.

As the glow from the orb radiated light, Sephiran felt anger stir as he saw the purplish bruising along the general' spine and ribcage. They had damaged his pawn, his valued and most loyal soldier. The senator gripped the staff tightly, not realising that he was pressing it sharply into Zelgius' back until he heard his subordinate's discomfort.

"Master Sephiran?"

Sephiran startled, momentarily forgetting his trance. "I was not concentrating, I apologise." he spoke as he activated the staff, a bluish green light radiating from the orb, healing Zelgius' wounds.

"Leave." Sephiran dismissed, stowing away the staff and was about to exit when Zelgius addressed him.

"Master Sephiran, you know that I can be of no further use to you, so why have I not yet been dismissed?"

The senator considered his answer before responding. "You have said it yourself that you believe yourself to be of no further use, but you still returned to me." Sephiran spoke.

Zelgius shifted uncomfortably as the senator's hand found his back, feeling Sephiran's unnaturally cold palm pressed against the brand below his shoulder blade that marked him. "But you returned to me. I am curious to know why did you return if you think that your use has expired?" the senator questioned as he circled around to face his subordinate.

"It was your wish that I did so, Master Sephiran." Zelgius spoke. "I was obeying your orders."

"Of course. You are an excellent soldier after all." the senator's tone was melancholy as he stepped into Zelgius' personal space, his fingers trailing down the side of his face. "Though I feel that your loyalty is waning somewhat."

Sephiran's hand moved to his subordinate's dark hair, lacing his fingers through and clenching his fist around the raven locks, stepping closer to the knight as he fixed him with an all-seeing stare, peering into his soul. "Are you tiring of your role as my most trusted solider?" the senator asked lightly, his fist loosened, fingers brushing through Zelgius' hair.

"No. I follow only your orders, Master Sephiran."

"Then obey only me." the words were whispered close to his ear, cold breath ghosting along his jaw line and the general felt unease at the senator's close proximity, but it was not his place to deny what Sephiran willed, so he did not move away.

He was forbidden to question his master and, as the senator's lips found his, the protest died in his throat.

"Obey only me."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please.


	2. Twin Blades

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: One represented Order; the other represented Chaos. A series of ficlets delving into the relationship between Duke Persis and General Zelgius. Major Spoilers For PoR and RD. Zephi pairing (ZelgiusXSephiran)

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter. Your support is appreciated.

* * *

Ficlet 2: Twin Blades

Sephiran didn't need the insight ability of his race to know that this soldier would follow whatever command he gave. He could tell by the look of the Daein's sharp emerald eyes that he vowed loyalty.

The senator recognised that Zelgius' loyalty to someone he barely knew stemmed from the kindness that Sephiran showed him. Sephiran had given him a chance when society would shun him if they knew of his birthright, and Zelgius' respect was now commanded by the senator.

He was once like that himself.

The senator was still hesitant to place his trust in his new subordinate, but knew that it was unlikely that the Daein soldier would turn on him as Sephiran knew his secret.

He would place his faith in him.

He now only needed a weapon for his Knight. It would draw too much attention to have a sword forged for his subordinate; questions would be asked, and the blade could be traced back to him.

If his plan were to succeed, his pawn needed a blade to rival his skill, a unique weapon to only him, one that could not be traced back to any nation, and Sephiran knew of a pair of swords that fitted that description. Swords that had been hidden away, treasured relics of his past-life left untouched since falling into his possession in the basement of his manor's archive room.

Coming to a decision, Sephiran strode down the hallway, opening the door to the archives, and found the cabinet that stored the treasures.

The senator reached into the back of mahogany cabinet's bottom drawer, retrieving a dusty, tattered long leather case that, though it hadn't been touched in a long time, it was a well loved item.

Sephiran took the object into his hands before sinking into the wooden chair by the table, letting his fingers trail over the clasps of the casing. He hesitated slightly before undoing the buckles and easing out a package wrapped in white silks, his hand finding the intricate hilt of one of the blades as he unwrapped the linen.

Ragnell and Alondite; the pair of blades made of the richest gold and purest silver, blessed by the Goddess and gifted to one of the three heroes by Ashera herself. The swords taken up by Altina, the fearless dual sword wielding indigo-haired swordswoman, the first Empress of Begnion.

His beloved.

The swords had been left in his personal possession since Altina's death and he had never touched them since if he could avoid it.

It was strange that he would unearth the treasures, allow them to be used by a complete stranger when they occupied such a personal place in his heart. He never thought that he would allow them to be wielded by another.

There was a knock on the door, and when Sephiran granted him access, his subordinate entered the basement archive room.

"Master Sephiran?" Zelgius questioned, seeing the morose expression on the senator's face.

"It's nothing. Just memories." Sephiran dismissed and got to his feet. It was not the time to dwell on the past; he had cast that aside along with his name. "If you are to be useful to me, you will require a blade that cannot be identified as originating from any nation. I thought you might be able to use these." he spoke as he held out the swords for his subordinate to examine. "Are they suitable?"

"Yes…but I'll have to adapt my blade work a bit to use them properly. Both are dual-handed, so I only need the one." Zelgius spoke, gently taking up the silver blade, Alondite and giving a few experimental swings.

"The swords come as a pair." Sephiran's tone indicated that there was no exception to be made "Take them both, if only for a reserve."

"I understand, Master Sephiran. I will treasure then dearly."

"Remember, those blades must not be seen in your hands." Sephiran warned, "You must only take up the twin blades under the helm of the Black Knight, only when under my orders."

"Yes, Master Sephiran." his subordinate bowed his head respectfully as he accepted the swords. "They will only be used when you command me to."

"Use them well."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please.


	3. Meeting in the Rain

Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series is the property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: One represented Order; the other represented Chaos. A series of ficlets delving into the relationship between Duke Persis and General Zelgius. Major Spoilers For PoR and RD. Zephi pairing (ZelgiusXSephiran)

Shadow Hylian: Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

Ficlet 3: Meeting in the Rain

"I see that you kept your promise, Zelgius, soldier of Daein." Sephiran greeted the cloaked traveller as he approached the doorway of the Duke of Persis' manor where the senator waited.

"Yes, Lord Sephiran." the raven haired man spoke, "I wish to accept your offer, if it still stands."

"Of course." Sephiran replied, "Though I must admit that you took longer than I would have expected..."

The senator had noticed that the Daein soldier had hardly aged at all in the seven years since they'd last met. The only change was that Zelgius' eyes seemed older, as though that was the only outwardly sign of the Branded's true age gain.

To Sephiran, it seemed that no time had passed at all since that meeting. It wasn't the first time that he found himself being questioned by Daein soldiers because of his views of Beorc-Laguz prejudice, but he remembered seeing eyes such a striking ethereal colour of emerald from beneath his helm and thinking that such eyes could not belong to a Beorc.

It was raining heavily at the time, just like today...

* * *

(flashback)

The senator had found a Laguz child cowering among the rubbish tips of the slums, golden feline eyes wide with fear and soaked to the skin. Sephiran was approaching the child to offer help when he heard the sound of clanking armour.

"Step away from the Sub-human." the voice had come from behind, and Sephiran turned to see a group of ebon armour clad soldiers, the nearest of which stood with his sword drawn. The fact that Daein military felt the need to capture Laguz children was more proof that the world needed correcting, that it would benefit everyone if the world started over again with a clean slate.

"You have no need to arrest this child, Daein soldier." Sephiran spoke coldly, "He has done no wrong, save for stumble into an unforgiving land."

"Sub-human sympathisers are jailed for treason." the soldier raised his sword towards the pilgrim, "If you refuse to step aside, you will be arrested, Lord Sage."

Sephiran frowned, disapproving of the Daein soldier's quick judgement, one hand disappearing into his robes for his Creiddylad tome in case the situation turned bad, which seemed to be likely at this point. It wouldn't be the first time that the senator had to use his light magic in order to escape the Daein military.

Opening the tome, Sephiran turned the pages quickly to find the incantation, speaking the spell in the ancient tongue. The senator released a wave of light magic upon the group, turning on his heel and fleeing as the spell temporarily blinded the soldiers, he hastily made his escape.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep following me exactly?" Sephiran stopped and turned round, sensing the soldier's presence again, "It's really quite rude you know, especially since you've attacked me once already today."

"No pilgrim wields such magic." the soldier that had confronted the senator previously had been following him, it seemed.

Sephiran observed the man more carefully this time, now that he wasn't being threatened with arrest. The Duke of Persis noted the Daein's tall, broad frame and saw gleaming emerald green eyes watching him carefully from beneath the ebony helm; eyes that had a distinctive shape and a hue so piercing. It was unusual.

The senator was intrigued. Sephiran wondered if this soldier was all that he seemed and focused, using his insight ability to determine the stranger's biorhythm, which he discovered, held no distinctive traits of either race.

The man was one of the Branded, belonging to neither race. It was ironic then, that this soldier was leading the Daein military's Laguz hunts, when he, himself possessed Laguz blood in his veins.

It was a method of self-cleansing, Sephiran realised. If the Branded soldier was capturing and imprisoning the Laguz within Daein's borders, it was a way of hiding his own dual-race identity.

"You are quite correct, but it is also true that Beorc do not possess your ability to track me." the senator replied calmly, taking care to stress that he knew of the soldier's true identity. "You are not the first of your kind that I have met."

The man visibly tensed at Sephiran's words, realising that the senator had seen through his guise.

"You are mistaken, Lord Sage." his reply was blunt, his tone clipped as he reached for the sword strapped to his back, unsheathed it and held the blade aloft, as though he expected the senator to fight.

"Perhaps." Sephiran agreed, "Although, you should realise that I pose no ill intention to you or to others like yourself. Goodbye." the senator turned his back on the soldier as he bade him farewell, not allowing himself to linger and be stopped by the stranger.

Sephiran was aware that the soldier was seemingly considering his parting words as he walked away.

* * *

The soldier had been able to track down the senator again, this time finding Sephiran taking refuge within an old, long abandoned church on the outskirts of Nevassa and seeking an audience with him.

Sephiran, already intrigued by the man, was curious to discover why the stranger had sought him out, though he did have his suspicions as to why the soldier would go out of his way to find him.

The senator had heard a heavy knocking at the church's heavy wooden doors. He was cautious in case the visitor waiting outside was Daein's soldier's tracking him down, so he unlocked and pried open the mahogany doors slowly, revealing the emerald-eyed Daein soldier waiting on the other side, garbed in a tattered travelling cloak that was weighed down by the heavy rainfall.

"Lord Sage." the man spoke somewhat agitatedly, lowering the hood of his cloak as he addressed the senator, "You say that I am not the first of my kind you have seen?" he asked, and Sephiran heard the desperate plea within the Daein's voice.

Sephiran realised why the man had come to him. The soldier was seeking forgiveness, reassurance. Perhaps, the soldier thought that the senator could help him.

"Yes, that is correct." Sephiran agreed, "I have seen many who suffer the same prejudice as you no doubtedly do."

"May I confide in you, Lord Sage?"

"Of course." Sephiran spoke and seeing the soldier's hesitancy, he turned to allow the man to step into the church. "Please, come in."

The senator led the way towards the back of the building and into a circular room where rusted weapons lay discarded, propped up against the brick walls. The only window in this room was set high up, allowing no one to see into the chamber. If Sephiran was correct about what the man wished to confide in him, then it would put him at ease to know that no one else would see the mark of his brand.

"Please, will you sit?" Sephiran gestured to the wooden bench placed in the centre of the room and the soldier took the invitation, his armour clanking as he lowered himself down onto the seat, facing the senator. Sephiran did not move, observing the man from where he stood. "Speak freely. What is it that you wish to confide to me?" he asked gently, allowing the stranger time to collect himself and the senator watched the Daein's expression carefully.

In response, the soldier's hands moved to the leather straps of his ebon breastplate, removing the heavy armour plating, shoulder armour and metal bracers before pulling his dark coloured tunic over his head and discarding the item, so that his torso was bare.

Sephiran wondered vaguely why the man was undressing in front of him, before he realised. Some of the Branded that he had come across were even more cruelly gifted with the mark of their dual-race identity on their body where it was difficult to conceal; others had the mark in areas that were more easily hidden. The Apostle Misaha, his descendant, had also suffered this misfortune. She bore the mark of her heritage on the back of her right hand, meaning that she had to be careful not wear gloves in public if she intended to keep her dual-race identity away from the prying, meddling Begnion Senate.

The senator walked towards the Daein calmly, his eyes carefully looking across the soldier's chest, but he saw no evidence of the man's marking. Deciding that the brand must be on the man's back, Sephiran stepped back, walking around the Daein and began scanning the other side of his torso.

The mark was branded into the skin below the Daein's left shoulder blade. Dark navy lines converged and intertwined, creating an image that resembled the Raven Laguz emblem, Sephiran thought, as he let his eyes take in the complex detail of the symbol. It explained the man's navy hued hair and piercing, predatory emerald eyes; this soldier had raven blood in his veins.

This man could be useful, Sephiran realised, as he reached out his hand, letting his fingers trail over the lines of the brand, but pulled away when he sensed the stranger's discomfort.

"You bear the mark." Sephiran observed evenly, although he was already aware of this man's Laguz heritage, "So that's your secret, is it? The blood of the Laguz runs through your veins."

"...Yes." Zelgius admitted with a tone that resembled shame, "There was someone on my father's side who...who was with a Laguz."

"I see."

"My Lord...the brand...Do you know of a way to remove it?" the Daein soldier asked. It was the same request he was asked by all the Branded he had met on his pilgrimages, no matter which nation he was in. All of them shared the same suffering and always asked the same question. "This cursed thing. I...I am an outcast from my family. I joined the military to escape the shame and hatred in their eyes..." he explained, the raven haired man's eyes never moving from the floor where he had settled his gaze. "I live in fear of discovery. When I think that I might see that same shame and hatred in another's eyes, I...'

'...I come close to despair." the soldier's voice was subdued as he continued his tale, "I have lived my life alone, unable to trust or become close to anyone."

"Such loneliness and isolation. You poor child..." Sephiran's tone was genuinely apologetic. Here was another soul who had been shunned for something that was not his fault. "It pains me to tell you that I know of no way to remove your brand."

"I...I understand." the Daein's voice held disappointment as he spoke, "It was a foolish question. I apologise." and he broke off before another question came to his mind. "Lord Sage, I-I realised some years ago that I was ageing more slowly than others do."

"And you wish to conceal that fact, don't you?" Sephiran inquired, "Is that why you rarely remove your armour, even when indoors?"

"Yes...But this ruse will not last indefinitely. In a few years, I will be forced to leave this army's service."

"And once again, you will be alone." the senator felt truly responsible for the treatment that the soldier had endured. It was his own fault that Branded were persecuted; Sephiran had caused it.

"I am accustomed to being alone." the Daein replied, "My only hesitation is that...I will miss studying the sword under my commander, General Gawain."

"When the time comes for you to leave, will you come to me, perhaps?"

"My Lord?" the soldier questioned, raising his eyes to meet the senator's.

"We share a...similar condition." Sephiran explained tentatively, conveying that he was sympathetic to the soldier's plight, but skimming over his own defect. "I see something familiar within you. I can...understand your pain and isolation."

"But, why me?"

"I have a task that I must accomplish. With you at my side, I would feel more confident of my success." The senator's tone was levelled, collected as he spoke.

"If I join you, will I be redeemed?"

"I cannot say." Sephiran admitted, "At the very least, however, you will no longer be alone. And neither will I."

"That is enough, then." the raven haired man decided, "You have made my decision simple. When I leave here, I will find you."

"Excellent."

"I am a soldier in the Daein Army. I serve under the command of General Gawain. My name is Zelgius." the soldier introduced himself to the senator, "May I ask your name, my Lord Sage?"

"My name? Of course..."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated so review, please!


End file.
